It Takes Time
by Vamprocker92
Summary: This is about how the Rosalie and Alice Stumble apon a girl who has gotten stabbed by her mom and she ends up part of them, then they move to Forks and two weeks later so does Bella. So when they play baseball they run into the nomads.
1. Chapter 1

I had this dream and thought to make it a story so in joy, and it's a James/OC so if you don't like it too bad!!!! Also it starts an introduction this it actually starts at the baseball game with the Cullens.

I don't own Twilight because if I did I would be related to the Cullens!!

Prequel

Hi my name is Alese Samantha Cullen, I'm 16 yrs old and I was found by the Cullens. This is how I became a vampire; I was being abused by my parents because I like to dress up in punk clothes and even before I started to dress that way they hated me, I don't know why, but one day when I came home from school they said that we were going camping in Clay Creek which was 355 miles from Reno to the creek, which would take about ten hours.

I packed for the two weeks we would be there, even though I had a suspicion that something was up with them but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. After we packed we headed out, it was silent threw out the trip but all I did was listen to my music.

When we got there we set up camp and built a fire, it was dark so I decided to sleep, after awhile I heard something come into my tent, (me and my parents had two different tents) then a couple minutes later I felt pain in my back so I turned on my side and found my mom had stabbed me in the back a couple of times. "What the hell are you doing mom?" I said. "Your father and I have had it with you we never liked you, the only reason your alive still is because I would have felt bad about aborting you." Said my mother, with a sneer.

Suddenly we heard a scream, then mom ran out to see what was happening outside then I heard her scream too. I try to cover my self to hide, when I heard something come into the tent and the thing grabbed the blanket and the thing ended to be a beautiful woman with blonde hair and golden eyes, she was wearing a brown spaghetti strap halter top, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. She effortlessly carried me outside and I saw a pixie like woman with a short strapless magenta dress with matching heels. She also had short dark hair and golden eyes. They were talking really softly but I could make out a couple of words like, "Carlisle… turn her." I didn't know what they were talking and suddenly I noticed that the darkness of unconsciousness had crept and it was so strong that I couldn't fight it anymore.

When I tried to wake up there was only darkness and pain like I was burning it was throughout my body I don't know how long it lasted but I just wanted to die. Then it stopped I didn't move in fear of it coming back. "She's going to wake up in a few seconds." Said a pixie voice. I opened my eyes and saw two girls and two men, in the room. "Who are you?" I asked. They all chuckled at the question. "I'm Carlisle, this is my children Rosalie, Alice and Edward." He said.

"You're the beautiful blonde that saved me aren't you?" I asked. "Well before we discuss that we need to tell you something, you're a vampire and you need to hunt right now or you might go into a frenzy." Said Carlisle. There was a little burning in my throat but not painful, I didn't want to argue so I went with them. "Jasper we're going hunting wanna come along with us?" said Alice in a normal voice, then a blonde teen was there like he was always there. "Yes, I would like to go, hello my name is Jasper." Hi I'm Alese, sorry I didn't introduce myself, to you guys Alice. Its fine, you hunting is more important right now.

We went to a wooded area really far from the house, which I found out was Canada. I learned to hunt, I caught a bear and mountain lioness which were both my now favorite. When we were hunting Alice, Rosalie and Jasper got really close so we were best friends and when we came back home I was able to tell them my story.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward can you come in here we need to discuss something." Said Rosalie. They were already sitting down when I sat, "I want to talk about my story and how I came to be a vampire like you then I want to know your stories." I said. "Hi my name is Alese Samantha Cervantes, I was a mistake to my parents they didn't want me. My mom's words to me were to me after she stabbed me multiple times is that the only reason I stilled lived is because she would have felt bad about aborting me, but before that day I was abused and luckily I knew how to cover it up. I didn't have friends because people thought I was weird or something stupid like that." When I was done all the Cullens were dry sobbing even the big guy Emmett. After they were done dry sobbing they all told me their stories and I was dry sobbing my self. "Well we're going to move to Forks in a couple of months so we won't create your new Identity yet Alese. "Said Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter so enjoy!! Also I know that the Cullens and Bella's time difference when she arrived but I thought I would just do it my way. Also Alese's powers are turning into animals and controling them. Theres cussing so beware!!

I don't own Twilight.

2 MONTHS LATER

It's been two months since I became a vampire and amazingly I have a lot of control, so I'm aloud to go to school with my new family. Rose and I have gotten closer and now she's basically my mom but she knows she has to share me with the other two women, and Emmett is an awesome dad; we play pranks on people, humans and the family its fun. I have golden contacts so I don't scare people with my red eyes. Alice shops for me but its girly punk clothes so I am aloud to keep my style.

"We're here guys." Said Edward. I got out of the car and looked at the beautiful house." OMC, this place is beautiful; I can't believe it's ours." I said in awe. We walked in and chose our rooms; mine had a beautiful view of the big backyard and the forest. I put all my posters on the walls; they were of the bands disturbed, Linkin Park, Panic! At The Disco, Buffy the Vampire Poster and other posters of books I read and bands. My walls were all red with all the posters covering it.

Then I brought all my furniture in and I was done, I went to see if dad was done (Emmett not Carlisle) and of course he was, so was mom because they were snuggling so I snuck up and jumped on them, which scared the shit out of them.

"Alese Samantha Cullen what the hell are you doing?" mom asked. Dad was laughing his booming laugh. "Don't encourage this Emmett." Mom went on. In the end I was grounded from playing the game systems in the house until school started which was in a few days.

Two days later

Time has been passing rather slowly but finally I was able to get out of the house. I was wearing the usually punk clothes with some skater shoes, everyone else looked like gods like usual. "Let's go guys or I'm going to leave." I said. They suddenly appeared and out of no where, then we went. We got into three cars: Jasper, Alice and I in my mustang, mom and dad in her convertible, and Edward in his Volvo. When we got there everyone was staring at my family like gods, I just rolled my eyes and walked away just like they did. Alice, Edward and I were going to be juniors, and Jasper, Dad and mom were going to be seniors.

Two Weeks Later

We juniors of the family luckily have all the same classes except we had a couple with the others too. Our Schedule was 1st Art, 2ND PE, 3rd English and 4Th Biology. The whole family had art, and PE, butthey had they're English and whatever else they had for 4Th.

Today we were suppose to have a new student named Isabella Swan.

I was excited because maybe I could be her friend no matter what my family thought, is what I thought as I got out of my mustang and headed to the school. I saw Isabella get out of a red Chevy truck which looked like it would die soon, I headed towards her and greeted her."Hi Isabella, I'm Alese Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Bella, not Isabella." she said with a smile. "Ok, Bella can I see your schedule to see if we have any classes together?" she gave me her schedule and she had my classes. "Well, girl we have the same classes, lucky you." I said jokingly.

We went to first period and what I saw surprised me, Edward was glaring at Bella. "Edward Anthony Cullen I need to speak to you." I said very quietly so only vampires could hear. Edward kept glaring at her as he came to me. "What the fucking hell is your problem, she didn't do shit to you, yet you glare at her." I said.

"She smells good, Alese, I want to devour her now." he said. I was appalled he wanted to eat my new friend, my future best friend. "Edward I want her to be my best friend, please I really like her she's not stuck up like the other except Angla but there's something that tells me she's different." I said. Edward said he was going to leave and live in Alaska if thats what I wanted.

At Lunch

The whole day till lunch I learned alot from Bella, she moved because her stepdad Phil was always moving around cause of baseball and her mom Renee wanted to come but couldn't because of her so she moved here for her mom. I told her that even though we just met I wanted to be friends with her, she agreed and told her she should sit with us.

I knew that mom would be pissed because she would want Bella to die from old age not, to be like us but I knew she wouldn't say anything because she loved me and because she knew I wanted friends that weren't the family. I knew Alice knew because I see her bouncing as we head for the table with our food, now. "Hey family how are you?" I said as I pull to chair up for Bella and me. "Fine, is Eddy really throwing a fit about Bella." aked my dad. "Yep, Emm he is, I think its stupid." I said. My family also grew to love Bella and Alice also asked to be her friend, which Bella blushed and replied "Yes".

I knew even mom and dad secretly warmed up to her through out the month. Edward STILL was being a baby about Bella. The Month After Bella being new Us amigas meaning Alice, Bella and me are now best friends because we cared about each other no matter are differences and Angela became part of our group cause shes really nice.

I also started hanging with Jessica, shes not so bad when shes not around Lauren, now the topic of said girl, shes a complete bitch. A week after Bella moved here Edward came back and now they're together, which I'm happy with. Esme of course warmed up to Bella, and Carlisle did as well.

Sorry its different, but it was good right? So please review!!!!!!!!! -Vampy!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews, I loved them!! So the start of Alese/James… BEGINS!! So I hope I can make this chapter awesome. There might be cussing, so beware. Also there might be quotes from the movie.

I don't own Twilight!!

Today Alice said that in her vision there will be thunder, so we can play baseball. I was excited because I never have played vampire baseball before, neither has Bella. We drove to the secret baseball area, and got out of the cars. "Bella you can be the empire." said Esme. "She thinks we cheat." said dad. "I know you do." Esme said with a smile. We went to our places and started, first was mom. "GO MOM." I yelled, since I was on her team. She looked at me, smiled then blow me a kiss, then hit the ball. Edward caught it in time so mom was out. Mom gave Bella a glare as she walked by her. "Mom." I said in a warning tone, she just rolled her eyes at me.

We all played once except, Esme and Bella then Alice yelled, "STOP!!" Everyone stopped and Edward was coming towards Bella, which meant something was wrong. "Alice what's wrong." I asked. Then the answer came before she answered, I smelled vampires. They came standing by each other as they walked, one was a blonde guy who looked in his twenties so did the others, one was a black guy with dregs and the other was a pretty red head. They were in front of us now, the blonde was hot, I think I have a thing for the blonde but I can't be with him because he had red eyes, which meant human drinker.

"Hello I'm Laurent and theses are my friends, James and Victoria." Laurent said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family." said Carlisle. Through this I saw that James was looking at me with love, I knew this because all my family looked at their mates like that. I heard Edward silently growl at James. "We heard you play baseball and thought maybe we could join. Said Laurent. "Well some of the family was going to leave, so yes you could join." said Carlisle.

The two nomads and the family were talking smack about who was better when I felt the wind and smelled Bella's blood, which meant James did. "You brought a snack." said James. I jumped in front of my family as they crouched in defense to protect Bella. "Leave my family alone, or I will kill you, James." I said in a growl. "Ohhh, I like feisty. You would make a good mate." said James. "You wish. The only way I would be your mate is if you were like us, beside your taken." I said with a smirk, looking at Victoria.

They left and Edward said that James was going to try to win my over.

"As if." I said. We went home and in my room was black roses, my favorite and it had a note with the roses. "To my beautiful future mates, from James." I read. I heard Edward growl and I just rolled my eyes. I put the flowers next to my bed then went to play video games with dad and Jasper.

It was six in the morning by the time I changed my clothes to something clean. I wore a black shirt that had ties at on the shoulders, with wicked on the front, with baggy chain pants and pin up shoes cause it goes with the outfit and because they are random, I had a little dark makeup to go with the outfit. I went downstairs and headed to the garage on the way I grabbed my leather jacket and keys.

I met the family at the school and I smelled something familiar it was one of the nomads, I knew it was James. I found him at the office registration to go to this school. "Mrs. Cope is this a new student?" I pretended to act like I didn't know. "Yes, Miss Cullen it is." She said. "Well, may I show him around?" I asked. "That would we wonderful." she said.

I pulled James out of the room, and pulled him away from everyone. "What the hell are you doing here? You're a fucking human drinker and where's your 'friends'?" I asked. "Well I told them that I had to be with you because I was in love with you, Victoria was pissed and Laurent was happy for me. So the last couple of days I have started my animal drinking, it's hard but I know I can do it, please let me try." he pleaded. "Ok, but we will start as friends then see what becomes of it James." I said. James nodded and I found he had all my classes which was good so I can watch him.

Lunch

Well me and James had a lot in common like the same music, same colors and we both liked the same kind of movies. We grabbed our props and sat at our table with my family. My family was glaring at him except Alice and Bella, cause Bella was scared of him, I knew I reminded to ask Alice what was up later. "James where are you living, I forgot to ask." I asked. "In a abandon house I fixed." he said. "That's good, I don't want you living in a dump." I said.

Please review it makes me feel loved!! Also if you want to see the outfit, please ask me to put if on my page.


End file.
